The disclosed invention relates generally to a medical device and more particularly to a ureteral stent having a conforming retention structure to provide improved patient comfort.
Known ureteral stents are typically placed within a urinary tract of a patient such that one end portion of the ureteral stent is located in either a kidney or a ureter of the patient and another end portion of the ureteral stent is located in a bladder of the patient. Some known ureteral stents include retention members configured to help retain the ureteral stent in position within the patient. Known ureteral stents are typically positioned within the urinary tract of the patient by placing a guidewire within the patient, sliding the ureteral stent on the guidewire, and then forcing the ureteral stent along the guidewire into a desired position within the patient using a push cannula. Such ureteral stents are often removed from the patient by pulling the ureteral stent from the urinary tract of the patient.
Known ureteral stents often cause discomfort to the patient once the ureteral stents are positioned within the body due to the size and mass of the retention members. For example, some ureteral stents include a curled end portion that may be positioned in a bladder of a patient to help retain the ureteral stent in place within the patient. The large mass of the curled retention structure does not easily conform to the bladder when the bladder is emptied or collapsed, resulting in patient discomfort. Further discomfort can also result when the ureteral stent is removed from a patient due to the configuration of the retention member.
Thus, there is a need for a ureteral stent having a retention portion that distributes the mass of the retention structure within the bladder and conforms to the shape of the bladder walls to help reduce pain and discomfort to the patient.